


The World

by Dustyrain



Category: Now You See Me (2013), True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>读心者能够读到的内心是两个人的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World

01

吃官司这种事没人愿意摊上。而如果不幸吃了官司，雪上加霜的事莫过于对方的律师或者是证人（是个警探）特别难搞。“这时候我们就得变个魔术。”魔术师说。他弹个响指，说出咒语。律师开始拿着诉讼材料在庭里捧着旁听者的脸接吻，而警探证人则跳到法官面前的桌子上转圈圈。“严格说来这还称不上是魔术。”站在庭外的魔术师会看着这一切，忽略身旁得意洋洋的委托人。他的手里有一张支票，数字诱人却不足以令他动心。“这只是个弹指间的戏法而已。”

02

作为一个读心者，Merritt很少有喝得酩酊大醉的时候——醉酒的人最不具防，被人轻易窥破内心的几率几乎是百分之一百。所以他通常会在酒吧里小酌一杯，如果心情好，看到哪个喝高了的家伙说不定还会去逗弄一下，帮他免个酒钱或者是成功地追到某个漂亮女孩。但是当他第一次遇到Dar Crash的时候，他发现自己是那么惊讶。男人喝光了眼前的大半瓶烈酒，两眼血红，沉默寡言，意识也不知是否还算清醒，浑身上下都是让人看穿心灵的破绽，却没能让他真正看清楚对方到底在想什么。

03

Crash只在特定的时间喝醉。且醉意来的让人措手不及。喝醉后的Crash一副闲人勿扰的样子，坐在自己的角落里，眼神呆滞地望着某个特定的点，仿佛从那里可以看到整个宇宙。这时候如果有不懂事的混混去找事，那么通常结果都不会太好。Crash缺乏耐心，但有的是冷静的头脑和出手就能让人进医院的实力，且通常一击即中，根本不花费多余的时间。Merritt观察多日，结局都是一样。Crash坐在那里，沉默，灰暗，疲倦，绝望，整个人看上去碰一碰就会碎成千百片。

04

伤心的人通常都不容易忘记过去。而过去就是他们伤心的源头，这种轮回循环往复，形成时间和空间里永不磨灭的悖论，一直存在，却总是痛无可解。几个月过去了，Merritt联系不到自己的兄弟，只能承认并接受自己被对方坑了个一干二净的结果。但这种不确定和犹豫经过了太长太长的时间——先前那么久的时间里，本可以早些看清现实从而摆脱出来的Merritt把自己埋在不肯面对现实的情绪里，宁可满大街追着别人变戏法让他们沉浸在催眠带来的短暂快乐里也不愿意让自己和现实接轨。胆小鬼所能做的只有一饮而尽。他在酒吧里，坐在Crash身旁，第一次喝得将近人事不省。这个时候他只能想到Crash，这个在他开始感到悲伤的时候就一直出现在他的视线里的男人。

05

若人皆可以用颜色形容，那么在旁人的眼中，Crash毫无疑问是灰色的。但是Merritt在喝得快要醉死过去时近距离地看到了Crash的眼睛——遍布血丝，却清澈而明亮，完全不同于它们的主人周身包围着的神秘与晦暗。Crash从没喝醉过。他一直清醒地看着这酒吧里发生的所有，大约也包括Merritt每一次都在注视着他的这个事实。“嗨，”Merritt说，向男人举起酒杯，这是他一直想做的事，对于他来说就像是一个挑战。“一起喝一杯吧，虽然我没什么钱，但不用担心付账的问题，好吗？”Crash没有说话，他们的视线交叠也只是一瞬间。随后Crash移开了视线。而Merritt觉得自己清醒得像是从没喝酒一样。“我是Merritt。”他大着舌头，觉得自己像是从路易斯安那来的。“你呢？”

男人瞧了瞧他，神情冷淡但多少有一点疑惑，看起来决定忽略他的所有问题。就在他以为对方什么都不会说时，那个男人开了口。“Crash。”简单得不肯再多说一个字。

“Crash，”他重复道，“这名字很特别。”

Crash没有回应他。

他于是笑了笑：“看来我不是第一个这么说的人。”

“随便怎么称呼，”Crash说，“分得清就可以了。”

“这倒也是。”

“我总能在这儿看见你。”Crash说。“你是干什么的？”

这句话仿佛烫伤了他的喉咙。他说不出话来。

“算了，我他妈的又不想知道你是谁。”Crash说，看起来对他的回答一点兴趣也没有。男人的声音里带着烟草的味道。Merritt不置可否地笑了笑，举杯对Crash示意。

06

Merritt在最为春风得意的几年里沉浸在物质和欲望的双重款待里。他的兄弟为他安排一场又一场的演出，赚大把大把的钱。他天赋异禀，表演惊人。钞票不是问题，床伴也从不缺少。在最为疯狂的日子里他也尝试过同性的服务。那滋味妙不可言，却又让他觉得从身体的最深处有种隐约的不契合感，但又说不清到底是什么。起初他认为，那是从身体的结构上无法理解和接受的部分。又发生了几次后，他发现其实并不是那么回事，只是因为对象不是合适的那一个。

不知从什么时候开始，世界就被分成了善与恶，模糊与清晰，有序与无序。在遇到Crash之前的时间里，Merritt觉得自己一直处在模糊与无序的状态。唯一值得庆幸的是，他心里的恶之花从未绽放。

07

暴雨下得铺天盖地，Merritt记得自己和Crash一起走出了酒吧。说实话醉了酒的人的记忆总是会出现一些问题，记忆里的事是否存在过总是存疑。但他很肯定的是，Crash习惯性地向左转，走向那条人少的小路。而他自个儿摇摇晃晃，冲上前去抓住了对方的手腕。“嘿伙计。”头脑里有火焰在燃烧，血管就是遍布全身的油迹，而那些火苗终将顺着他的脉络燃遍全身。“等等我。”

他们之间的空气凝固在那么几分几秒里。Crash看着他，看上去无动于衷，但他能够感觉到男人冰冷的手指握紧了自己的手腕。动作很快，出于对自己完全的保护和防御，完全是“你敢造次我就让你骨折”的信号。但他觉得前所未有地想要继续这种揭人伤疤的举动。“你曾经有过妻女，却因为意外至今只能孤身一人。你做了很多荒唐事，包括舍弃了自己的名字成为另一个人。”

如果在清醒的状态下，Merritt想必会对画面里这个情绪失控的Merritt比出个中指，震惊地骂一句脏话。但如今清醒版本的Merritt和混蛋版本的Merritt合二为一，谁也分不清谁。他看着Crash的脸，知道自己的读心术读到了这个人所有秘密中最为靠近心口的部分。他觉得自己哭笑不得，全世界在眼中晃动成模糊的光影。“……好啦别用那种看上去无动于衷实际上震惊到想掐死我的表情来看我。让我们讨论一下，我说的有哪一句不对吗？”

有那么将近一分钟的时间，Crash站在那里，一动不动，神情就像是凝固了一般。

08

Merritt醒来之后发现Crash没有掐死他，而是把他丢进了某个临近的酒店。帐没付，身份登记用了他自己钱包里的那张。其实被Crash握紧手腕一拳揍到墙上时Merritt想到了很多种可能。包括被Crash就这么揍成一个猪头然后丢在暴雨里最后可笑地被雨水淹死，也包括被Crash扔到某个贼窝里去当靶子继续挨揍什么的。但是总而言之，什么都没有发生，除了留在脸上的青紫能够让他意识到当时Crash有一瞬间确实是愤怒，或者至少换个词，情绪波动。

“抱歉，Crash。”他说，在隔一天之后的夜晚，在同样的酒吧，同样的位置，Crash坐在那里，就好像什么都没有发生过，听到这句话也只是对他摆了摆手示意不重要或者是没关系，所有的肢体语言就看Merritt自己怎么理解。

他于是进一步解释：“我喝的有点多。”

“我说了没关系。”Crash说。

“哦，你说了？”Merritt抓抓头，开始回忆自己是不是错过了Crash的哪句话。后来发现Crash自动默认摆摆手的肢体语言就是没关系。

“先得说，我没调查过你。”他澄清道。

“只是读心术。”Crash说。

他笑了起来：“你相信读心术存在。”

Crash懒洋洋地点了点头。“否则呢，你又没调查我。”

“我违反了原则。”Merritt有些不自然地笑着。“伤心事。没人愿意这些被人说出来。”

“这世界本来就没什么原则。”Crash说。“何况我也没伤心。”他说完，忽然定睛看着Merritt，声音高了那么一点。“不过，告诉我Merritt，你确定你读到的那颗心是我的吗？”

09

没有人的身体里会有两颗心的存在。但Crash显然是个例外。离开酒吧之后，Merritt陪着Crash一起走向左边的路。但走了几步Crash就停下来了，转身看着他。他们在街上像两个傻瓜似的大眼瞪小眼，直到最后Merritt摇了摇头。“Crash，”他说，“或者我该叫你别的什么名字，那不重要。你们本来就是一个人。”

然后他看到Crash笑了，仿佛对他的这句话并不认同，但又办法否定什么。“会读心术的人也会催眠，你想来试试看催眠我吗。”Crash说，这一次Merritt觉得自己问到了罂粟花的味道。他想，也许从一开始Crash才是会读心术的那一个。

10

Crash有时候会失踪一段时间，然后再突然地出现，脸颊上有时候带着伤，但看起来造成这些伤口的人会伤得更重或者早就去见上帝了。他会坐下来，和Merritt喝很多酒，把自己灌个酩酊大醉。Merritt从来不问他发生了什么，只是耐心地询问他想做什么，想要什么。通常这个时候Crash会似笑非笑地哼一声，脸上一片那种要揍人之前的平静，然后拎着Merritt的领子开始吻他。第一次亲吻的发生毫无征兆，而第二次第三次到来的时候一切自然而然。Crash放任自己迷失在欲望的洪流中，而Merritt吻着他汗湿的脊背，占据了完全的主导地位。“只管享受这一切。”Merritt说。Crash凝望着他一语不发，汗水打湿了头发，眼眶里的湿润痕迹顺着眼角的细细纹路绘成星河宇宙。真像是浪漫电影。Merritt有时候会想。但是他们不是更适合警匪片或者什么西部片吗……好了，让那些乱七八糟的想法滚蛋吧。他看着Crash因为自己而稍显柔和的面部线条。这才是他应该遇到的那个人。尽管他明白对方可能不会停留得太久。

11

Crash最后一次出现是在又一个下着暴雨的夜晚。这一次沉默的换成了Merritt。他看着Crash死气沉沉的眼睛，终于第一次完完全全地看明白了对方的内心。“你非得要这么干不可吗？”他问。Crash看了他一眼，仿佛是想问他“怎么干”，但最终说出来的是“又没别的法子”。他们喝光了最后一瓶寄存的酒，并肩走出酒吧。Crash照例转向左边，走了几步，又转过身对Merritt挥了挥手。Merritt看着他，这个动作终于让他无法再保持沉默。就像几个月前他们刚刚相遇时那样，他冲了上去抓住了对方的手腕。

“让我来猜猜。”他说，“看着我的眼睛，A，B，C……是C，对吗？A，B，C，D，……O，对，是O，”他喃喃自语，就像是中了魔咒，但每一个字母都为拼出对方真实的名字而逐渐浮现。而Crash任由他拉着手腕，冷漠而迟钝地看着他，“Cohle，”直到最后他将这个姓氏和另一个陌生的名字一起说出来，那双充满了绝望和疲惫的眼睛里才忽然间像是被点燃了一般亮了一下，却瞬间又恢复成原来的模样，一如从未存在。

“Rustin Cohle。这才是真正的你。Dar Crash不过是个卧底，为了告别过去而生，死亡来临之时也将不复存在。”所有的话语最终在心里熄灭。包括Rustin Cohle这个名字，包括卧底这条有去无回的道路。Merritt什么也没有说。他感到Crash挣脱了自己的手。“谢了，Merritt。”他听见对方沙哑的声音。“再见。”

12

Crash从此从这个世界上，从Merritt的生活里销声匿迹。从有到无只不过是个简单的过程。而Merritt终于选择真正地接受“隐者”这个身份。四骑士只是个称号，真正让他着迷的是在成为“隐者”的时候可以选择的生活。他依旧向人们施展着戏法。催眠，读心。这些听来深奥的词语只不过是他调剂他人生活的药剂。

有时候他会向漂亮的大祭司开玩笑，再一语道破她心中所想。“很明显，你对Daniel有好感。可是他是个不解风情的家伙所以你的表白也就没啥用武之地了。”有时候他简直热爱捅破别人之间的这一层窗户纸。不是为了看热闹或者什么开玩笑的性格使然。他只是觉得，比起等待，自己更愿意让这时间缩短一点。

13

拉斯维加斯的灯火总是能够让人心的寂寞消散。漫天撒钱当然就更让人心愉悦。Merritt站在楼顶望向脚下密密麻麻的人群，理所当然地想起了Crash。不知道他的任务结束了没。如果要是能够变个戏法就把Crash从那一大堆的麻烦事里带走，他倒真是不介意求和他不对盘的Daniel帮个忙。但魔术毕竟不是魔法。他依旧要在某个地方，过自己的生活，做自己的事，同时耐心地等待和Crash的相遇。但Daniel那个小混球不会让他安生的。年轻的魔术师有一天终于将一张纸拍在他的面前：“这个，我想你需要。”他抬起头，桌上只有一张塔罗牌，倒吊男的图案击中了他的心脏。

14

如果Crash也有一张塔罗牌，也许Merritt会觉得他是【倒吊男】没错。但有的时候，Merritt闭上眼睛，又会看到一张【世界】。

 

15

半年之后，Merritt打算去参加Dylan的婚礼时接到了对方的一个电话。“婚礼可能要延期。”魔术师兼警探疲倦不堪地说。“Bradley被人杀死在监狱里。你知道，他被遣送到路易斯安那，那儿的警局联了我。我想我有必要去查清楚到底发生了什么。”Merritt放下电话就接到了Daniel的。“嘿老兄，走吧。”语速快得让他简直想打人的年轻魔术师听上去十分认真。 “瞧瞧，不管是为了保护Dylan还是为了让你自己快点找到那个倒吊男，你都得到路易斯安那去啦。”

一天之后他跟着Dylan走进警局，目瞪口呆地看着Crash嘴里咬着烟和另一个自称Martin Hart的警探出来迎接他们。Daniel在他身边，看上去比他还惊讶。“我的天那Merritt，”说话一向欠揍的魔术师啧啧感叹，“别告诉我你日思夜想的是这位Hart警探啊。”

16

Rustin Cohle在接待了他们之后就拿着自己的大本子站得远远的，身侧烟雾缭绕。Merritt走近他身边的时候他抬起了头，一动不动地凝视前者。“嗨Cra……”Merritt说到一半将那个名字咽了回去。“Rust。”他改口说。“很高兴和你见面。”

17

他们在夜晚到来的时候共进晚餐，之后一起回到了Rust的家。简陋的放在地上的床垫没影响到任何一方的心情。他们拥抱，接吻，让彼此的体温融化心脏。“和你在一起依旧是最美妙的事。”Merritt说，也不知道自己怎么一见到这张脸就会变成情话大王。男人从喉咙里发出了短促的声音，像是对这句话的反应。但当他的呼吸平静下来，那双眼睛重新凝视过来时，读心者的手掌俯在其上。“你是你自己。”他说。“独一无二。”

18

魔术师打个响指，委托人从梦中醒来，惊讶地发现律师没有变成接吻狂魔，而警探安然地坐在那里，陈述着最后的证词。这场官司依旧败了北。而从头到尾看到幻象的只有他自己一个人而已。塔罗牌依旧在那里。世界与倒吊男的图案重叠往复，从未改变。

**Author's Note:**

> 伍迪的读心者很赞❤ 符合所有成功get Crash的条件【够


End file.
